1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to male sexual dysfunction and more specifically to a male anti-dysfunction brief.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Male sexual dysfunction is an unfortunate affliction to many of the male population. There are numerous solutions available on the market to overcome sexual dysfunction, such as surgery, drugs, and mechanical devices. However, some of the mechanical devices have drawbacks. One type of male anti-dysfunction device utilizes a ring to impede the blood exiting the top of the penis. The drawback to this type of device is slippage during use and the possible necessity of readjustment at an inappropriate time. The problem of slippage has been addressed by attaching a ring or the like to a waist band device. Unfortunately, the waist band may also slip and require readjustment at an inappropriate time. The above devices may also be physically uncomfortable to wear.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a male anti-dysfunction brief which is comfortable to wear and does not need adjustment at an inappropriate time.